Comfort In Your Arms
by Dayaja
Summary: Hermione has nobody left to turn to after he takes what he wanted. She has nowhere to go until he saves her... HGBZ
1. Terror

**Hello! It's Dayaja here with a new Harry Potter fic! Well it's HG/BZ hope you enjoy!**

Hermione looked behind her on the dark city street only to see her fear was once again pointless- nobody was following her. She started walking again only to hear footsteps behind her. She whirled around, nothing there. She started to run as fear gripped her heart in its icy cold grasp. The footsteps she had been hearing increased their tempo, the person was catching up with her. A scream tore free from her throat as she was thrown roughly to the wall and she found herself looking into merciless gray eyes. Platinum blond hair shone in the pale moonlight but she had known whom it was even before she had started running. He had found her.

Draco gripped her arm tightly as he threw her to the ground in the back alley. She was screaming and thrashing about and they brought a sadistic smirk to his pale lips. He flipped her onto her back and she gazed up at him with tearful and scared brown eyes only making him laugh cruelly.

Hermione kicked at him with all her might but the blows seemed to just glance off. He would take what he wanted and then he would just leave her to live with it. All her life she had avoided men like him and now one would rape her. She closed her eyes so as not to see what was going to happen and bit her tongue to keep from giving him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her.

She would pay for ever tormenting him. He had wanted to take her from the very moment he had seen her but knew that while he was at Hogwarts that would be far to risky. Instead he would take her in the most undignified and dirty place possible and make her feel humiliated for all time. She had closed her eyes but he knew that there was pain and fear reflected in their chocolate brown depths. She had been so seemingly innocent but now she would be like almost every other girl he had met, a whore.

Her head throbbed and she resisted the urge to puke as he finally withdrew and got off of her. She heard his footsteps crunch in the gravel and waited a few moments before opening one eye and looking around. He was gone. She cried out in a low keening wail as her stomach emptied itself onto the gravel that she had recently occupied. Her back ached and bled from where rocks had imbedded in her tender skin. Her lower body was throbbing with an intense pain and she winced as she reached for her skirt and panties. His mouth had bruised her own as well as her neck and breasts.

Sticky blood coated her upper thighs and her stomach from where he had gotten a little rough. A little… that was an understatement. She thought as she pulled on her panties and skirt. She had nowhere she could go and nobody to turn to. She left her bra where it was as it hurt too much to have it digging into her back. Her light blue sweater was soon stained with blood but she didn't care. All she wanted at the moment were comforting arms in which she could cry and find comfort but they were none left that she knew of.

Ron and Harry were both married and happy; therefore she could not go to them. Her parents had both just recently died in a tragic car accident so they were gone. Molly Weasly… no she would only tell Ron and she didn't want Ron to know. She had nobody she could tell.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stumbled out of the alley and onto the darkened street. She walked unsteadily down the street with her arms around her shoulders trying her best to remain sane. It wasn't fair, she hadn't done anything terrible to Draco ever and he had done something so unforgivable to her. She hated him.

She closed her eyes and ran trying to forget about everything. Suddenly her foot caught on an upraised part of the sidewalk and she flew to the ground. The pain that shot through her was like fire. So intense and painful she screamed out and curled up in a ball on the ground. She felt strong arms encircle her body and relaxed against a strong chest. Slowly her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep. She felt safe.

The smell of spices drifting around her body woke her up. She woke up and looked into deep brown eyes framed by dark, black, curly locks of pure silk she was sure. A concerned expression graced the features of the angel above her and she suddenly felt very scared. It was a male, a male Slytherin.

She started to struggle and the brown eyes that were gazing down at her with such concern widened. "Whoa, Hermione calm down." He placed a gentle hand on her arm and gently pushed her back.

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini?"

**Well there we go... a tiny bit of a cliffie for you. Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. New Life Begins

**Hey guys, here's your next chapter!**

Hermione walked through the large manor towards the room she had been informed Blaise occupied. She stopped before the large oak door and frowned. Her hand was shaking as she reached for the doorknob. Before she could actually even touch the door it swung open and Blaise ran right into her.

"Oh Hermione. Are you alright?" he grinned as he steadied her. She nodded, having trouble thinking as his strong, dark, and comforting arms surrounded her lithe body. Blaise looked down at her and smiled a very charming smile, betraying his true feelings.

Blaise was pissed and he knew he had to hide that from the very fragile woman before him. Draco had been an ass through the letter he had sent Blaise. Somehow Draco had found out about Blaise keeping Hermione and he wanted her back. Nothing would ever make Blaise hand over the pretty girl who now leaned comfortably into his chest… gak!

"Hermione why don't we get some breakfast?" he smiled and skillfully removed her slender hands from his chest.

"Ok." She nodded and allowed him to lead her down the hall to the dining room where he had informed his house elf they would be taking all their meals.

"How long am I allowed to stay here?" she asked timidly. His impressive wealth towered over her and his gorgeous eyes seemed to be able to stare straight through her.

"How ever long you wish Hermione. I am not a man to turn out young women, and I will not turn out a classmate ever." Blaise answered as he graciously opened the door for her and bowed her inside.

"Thank you so much Blaise." Hermione suddenly turned to him and her brown eyes glowed with a gentle relief.

"It will be my pleasure I am sure." He answered smoothly. _'Why am I flirting so openly with her! I have to be careful I really don't want to hurt her.'_ He thought to himself as he watched a house elf walk through a portal to the dining room carrying a tray of chicken. Hermione gazed at the house elf sadly and laughter bubbled up in Blaise's throat.

"You are quite the sap Hermione." He teased causing her to blush. Inside he found himself touched at her kindness. She had recently been brutally harmed for no apparent reason and still she cared so much for those who she believed to suffer.

"I will never pardon it." She answered passionately. "I believe they should be paid and treated as equals."

"Ah but Hermione there is one thing you always forget. They do not want that and should you not let something be if it is happy with its station. Your trying to force change on these poor creatures, much like the English did to the Natives in America and Canada." Blaise retorted gently. His banter was meant for amusement only, not to hurt her or to impose on her and she looked pensive before replying:

"I suppose I had never thought of it that way, truly a new way of thinking. Do you not wonder though that if they knew what life was like on the other side of these walls that they would not want to be free?" she asked forgetting entirely her plight with the Junior Malfoy.

"I suppose they might, but I assure you Hermione that my house elves are quite happy here. They are treated well, fed well, and are always given anything they ask for or need. In the wizarding world you might say that my elves are rebels. They seem to cause trouble wherever they go. They know they won't be punished however. My mother and I are both lenient on these creatures in our separate households." He grinned boyishly and Hermione giggled.

"You do not live with your parents? You are after all only nineteen Blaise." Hermione asked gently.

"No, my mother and father live close by though. Both very gentle people who prefer to stay out of Voldemort's way rather than to worship or to fight the Dark Lord."

"Blaise," Hermione looked at the Italian boy seriously. "I really appreciate all your doing for me."

"Think nothing of it Hermione, lets eat." Blaise smiled graciously and nodded his head in her direction.

_He has no idea how badly I hurt. I had no idea refusing Draco would cause him to retaliate like he did. God how was I supposed to say yes to him! I hate him, I'll never forgive him. It's so unfair, at least Blaise is being reasonable and so very kind. I had never realized how good looking he is… WAIT! I cannot be thinking that!_ _He's done so much for me and I go on and think about how good-looking he is! And I call myself a rape victim!_

Blaise watched with raised eyebrows as the emotions flitted crazily across Hermione's face. She looked shocked and mortified and then angry. He started to chuckle making her look up at him sharply.

"What's so funny!" she demanded.

"You. Your emotions are going turbo speed." He smiled and Hermione paled slowly then blushed quickly.

"I- I- I!" she stammered and Blaise laughed.

"Hermione Granger… speechless. Well now I've seen everything!" He grinned and she reddened and cast her eyes downward to hide her smile. He was infuriatingly good at making her happy.

**Well R/R it's what keeps me writing!**


End file.
